Married Life : Hannily
by BinkssD
Summary: Married life with our favorite Hannily *Emily g!p*
1. Chapter 1

Hannah's Pov

*LA Sur Restaurant 8pm*

H "I want a baby"

Emily's eyes widen and she chokes on her wine

E "What"

H "I want to start a family with you"

E "Like right now...you're not pregnant right"

H "No Em, I'm not pregnant I'm still on the pill remember"

Emily's seems to relax

H "Em do you not want a baby with me. You seemed to relax a little since I told you I'm not pregnant"

E "What no Han. I do want a baby just not at this moment we are only twenty three we have time"

H "I think dinner is over get the check Em and let's go home"

E "Baby please don't be mad. I do want kids just not now"

I quietly get up and give Emily a look and make my way out of the restaurant. I wait for Emily by the Emily tell me that she doesn't want kids now kinda broke my heart.

Emily unlocks the car and holds open the passenger door for me to get in. She makes her way to the driver side. She turns to me

E "Han I love you"

She reaches for my hand. And brings it to her lips. I pull away.

H "let's go home Emily. I'm tired and just want to sleep"

She starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. We pull up to our house in thirty minutes LA traffic really does suck. The car ride was so silent you could of heard a pin drop. Emily pulls her black Range Rover into the garage. I get out and head inside. Leaving Emily sitting in the car. As I enter our house I go right up to our room. I slide off my dress. Throw on one of Emily's t shirts and get into bed. I receive a text from Emily

Wifey ❤️ : Han I'm going for a drive. I will be back in a little while. I love you so much.

Emily's Pov

As I watch Hannah enter our house I can't help but to think about the broken look on her face when I told her I'm not ready for kids. I do want kids don't get me wrong but not right now. I just can't go inside and face Hannah, so I send her a text telling her I'm going for a drive. After I send her a text I send a text to Spencer seeing if she is free. It is only 11pm hopefully she is free. I tell her to meet me at the local bar. I arrive thirty minutes later. I spot Spencer sitting at the bar drinking a martini.I take a seat next to her.

E "You couldn't wait for me?"

S "I have been here twenty remember my office is literally only five minutes away"

The bartender comes over to me I order a martini and two Grey Goose Shots

S "So what is wrong we only meet here when you and Hannah fight"

The bartender bring over the drinks we take the shots.

E "Hannah wants a baby"

S "Okay and is that a bad thing?"

E" I just think we have time we are young and like I said we have time so why rush"

S "Bullshit Fields what is really wrong. Something is bothering you and it is not about how young you both are"

I get bartenders attention and order another round of shots. To get through this conversation I knew I would need some liquid courage.

E "I'm scared that if we have baby the baby will be born like me"

Just as I say that bartender comes over with shots. I throw mine back and tell him to keep them coming.

S "One shot is good for me. I will just stick to my martini. Now can you repeat what you just said"

I take the shot meant for Spencer and then I repeat

E "I'm scared that if we have baby the baby will be born like me"

S "Why Emily? Does Hannah know your fears?"

E "No I just told her I don't think it is a good time. I don't want the baby to be like me. Look how different I was treated in school Spencer. The name calling and bullying. I don't want my kid to go through that shit"

I throw back another shot. I'm getting slightly tipsy.

S "Emily you are an awesome person. Look how far you came. When you finally told us about your little friend we didn't judge you because of it. And if your child is born special then I know you and Hannah will love that child no matter what. Fields you need to talk to Hannah about your fears. Don't push her away"

I think about what Spencer said. I throw back another shot we sit in silence.

S "Come on Em it's getting late and your drunk and I'm pretty sure Hannah is worried"

E "What about my car?"

S " I called Aria since we are both in no position to drive we can get our cars tomorrow"

Aria arrives ten minutes later Spencer helps me stand up and we make our way outside. Aria waves us over.

A "Baby Hannah is going to kill you for getting her drunk"

S "She did that on her own. Help me get her in the back"

E "Look it is Sparia my favorite couple" I start to giggle

Spencer buckles me in and we start to drive off

E "Hannahhhhhh is going to be so mad" I slur

A "We know"

I start to feel my stomach turn

A "She better not throw up Spencer I swear to god she better not throw up"

I lean forward and I throw up all over Aria's backseat

A & S "EMILY"

S "Pullover, obviously she can't hold her liquor for shit"

A" I'm calling Hannah telling her to open the door to get drunk ass wife out of my car"

We arrive 10 minutes later

Hannah's Pov

Lucky for me I couldn't really sleep. I kept tossing and turning waiting for Emily to come home. I receive a text from Aria telling me to come outside and help with a drunk Emily. She pulls up in front of the house.

A " Your wife owes me a car wash"

I eye Emily laying down in the backseat. I shoot a look to Spencer. She put her hands up in defense.

H "How much did she drink Spencer"

S "Shots lots of shots"

Spencer nudges Emily who begins to stir. I help Spencer get Emily out of the car. When Emily notices it is me helping . She gives me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. And then bends over and throws up.

H "Emily what the fuck"

I hold her hair while she throws up

E "I don't feel so good. No more alcohol please no more alcohol"

After Emily is done throwing up Spencer and Aria help me get her to bed. I put the garbage can next to her side of the bed. I walk Spencer and Aria out the door. Spencer turns to me says .

S "Hannah she does want kids you know. She is just scared listen to her"

I look at Spencer and nod. We say our goodbyes and I make my way back upstairs to Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's Pov  
5am  
I feel a rush of nausea rush over. I try to get up but the room is spinning. I lean over the side of the bed and throw up. I guess the noise of me throwing up wake Hannah who holds my hair and rubs my back.  
H "let it out babe"  
After I finish Hannah helps me to the bathroom. Where she helps clean myself up.  
E "I'm sorry about drinking so much and I'm sorry about last night"  
H "It's okay Em let's talk about it later. Right now let's just get rid of this nasty hangover"

By 2pm I was feeling much better. Enough sleep and fluids and this hangover was almost gone. The mild headache was still there but I can fight through it. I make my way downstairs to see Hannah sitting in the dining room sketching some new designs. I grab a bottle water from the fridge and sit down next to her. She looks up from her sketches.

H "How are you feeling"

E "Much better. Thanks for taking care of me"

H "What kind of wife would I be if I didn't take care of you" She gave me a soft smile

E "I love you so much I'm sorry about last night"

H "I love you to Em. But we do need to talk about last night"

E " I know"

H "Why did you shoot down the baby idea so quickly. Be honest what are you scared of"

E "I'm scared that baby will be born like me"

H "Awe Em who cares if the baby is born special like you. We will love the baby no matter what"

E "I'm not worried about us of course I'm going to love our child regardless. I'm worried about when or he/she gets older. I was bullied and I don't want our child going through that"

Hannah's Pov

I reach for Em's hand

H "Baby you are the strongest person I know. And I know for a fact you will teach our child to be just as strong as you"

I get up and sit in Emily's lap. I kiss her gently on the lips. The kiss quickly turns into a full blown make out session. Emily breaks the kiss and looks me in the eyes.

E " I'm always going to have this fear but you know what Hannah let's go make a baby"

She stands up with me and I immediately wrap my legs around her waist . She carries us up the stairs to our bedroom. She places me gently on the bed.

** I hate writing smut scenes. You know what they did they f***** each other senseless**

Emily is panting on top of me. She pulls out and rolls next to me. She pulls me in to her strong arms.

E "I love baby"

She kisses me on top of the head

H "I love you so much Em. Did you really mean what you said about trying for a baby"

E "Yeah of course. So do you just get off the pill or do you have to go to the doctors"

H " I can just stop taking them but I want to go to the doctors and just make sure everything is fine. But till then practice makes perfect"

**Time Jump To The Day Of The Doctors Appointment**

Emily's Pov  
Hannah and I are sitting in the waiting room of the doctors office.

H "Are you nervous"

E "No"

I roll my eyes at Hannah's question

H "Are you sure Em? Your leg won't stop shaking. Baby there is nothing to be nervous about this is just check up to get off the pill that is it"

Hannah grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze

Nurse "Hannah Fields that doctor will see you now"

Hannah and I get up. We follow the nurse to the room

Nurse "Mrs. Fields we need to check your weight, height and blood pressure"

H "Okay no problem"

After they check the basics. Hannah sits on the hospital bed while I sit on chair next to her. The doctor walks in five minutes later.

Doctor " Mrs Fields how are you ? What bring you in today?"

H "I'm good doctor I just came in today because Emily and I want to start a family. I know I can just stop the pill but I want to make sure everything is okay."

Doctor "Okay Mrs. Fields change into this gown and then when I come back we will do the check"

The doctor leaves Hannah to change into her gown. I can't help but stare at my beautiful wife. Her body is amazing. I feel Emily junior hardening in my pants. Just the site of her drives me crazy.

H "You okay there baby"

Hannah smirks at me

E "Yeah i'm fine"

H "You don't seem fine"

E " You are just so sexy and if the doctor wasn't coming back I fuck you right here"

Hannah blushes

The doctor walks back in and she begins her examination. I'm actually pretty relieved that Hannah's doctor is not man.

Doctor "Well Mrs. Fields everything looks good.I see no problem with you and Emily conceiving a child"

After Hannah gets dressed we leave and make our way home. Time to start the baby making process.

**I hope you guy enjoy the update. If you read some of my other stories I mentioned that I was diagnosed with ITP ( Blood Disease) and I got my spleen removed in November. Ever since I got my spleen removed I have been having severe headaches and my doctors were really worried that it can be something really bad. Well today an MRI on my brain and everything came back clear. Which is good but my doctors still want me to see a Neurologist. So if I don't update right away I'm sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's Pov  
**1 Month Later**

Ever since we got the okay from the doctor . Hannah and I have been going at it like rabbits. Tonight we are going out with Spencer and Aria.

H "Babe what are you wearing tonight"

I walk into our bedroom

E "um I'm really not sure"

H "figure it out Em while I go shower"

E "How about instead I join you in the shower and then after I will figure out what to wear"

I wink at Hannah.

H "You know if you join me we will never get out of here. And you know how Spencer likes shit on time baby"

E "I'm not down to hear her complain how late we are"

H "Exactly"

About an hour and half later I'm dressed. I pull up the Uber app on my phone and request a ride. I knew we were going to drink tonight so Uber is the safest option.

Hannah walks down the stairs. I can't help but stare at her. My wife is gorgeous.

E "wow baby you look so sexy"

I lean in and give her a kiss. The kiss quickly turns heated. A horn honks breaking us from our kiss. Hannah checks her make up in the mirror one last time and then we make our way to the car. I open the door for Hannah and then make my way to the other side

*At The Club*  
The music is loud the DJ is actually really make our way to our VIP section and immediately open the bottle of grey goose. And start taking shots. After two shots each we all head to the dance floor. We start dancing. Aria and Spencer immediately start making out. While Hannah is grinding on me. I feel myself getting hard. She turns around and smirks at me. I blush in embarrassment. She whispers seductively in my ear

H " Baby don't be shy about it"

She giggles and kisses me hard. I moan into the kiss. I immediately grab her ass and pull her closer to me.

H "Let's go somewhere private she whispers in my ear"

Hannah grabs my hand and I follow her to where ever she is going. We wind up in some storage closet. She immediately pushes me against the wall and the unbuckled my belt she pulls down my boxer and jeans. And starts stroking me. She drops down to her knees and puts my cock in her mouth. She begins to suck my cock hitting the back of her throat hearing her gag. Just watching my wife's head bobbing up and down on my cock is making me even harder. I feel me myself about cum so I pull back not wanting to cum in Hannah's mouth but she doesn't let go. I cum in her mouth and she swallows every last bit. I pull her up and immediately connect our lips. I reach my hand under her dress and feel nothing underneath.

"surprise" she whispers in my ear

I slip a finger in her folds. She moans. Just by feeling her wetness I get hard and immediately lift up her leg and line myself up with entrance. We reconnect our lips in a sloppy make out session and I start pumping in and out of her soon. Soon enough I release my seed in inside of Hannah.

After we fix ourselves we make our way back to Aria and Spencer.

S "where were you two?"

Emily blushes and sips on her drink I had handed her.

A "Em don't be shy everyone knows you love birds can't keep your hands off each other"

We all laugh as a group and continue to enjoy the night.

**Well guess who is back. Sorry for the hiatus I know it's been a while and I apologize. Being busy with work and family I haven't had time to update. But now I have set a goal for myself and that is to finish this story before the 7B premiere in April 2017. Emison better get there happily ever after**


End file.
